candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Caramel Cove
Caramel Cove is the fourteenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Three. This episode was released on September 17, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Caramel Chieftain. Story Before episode: Tiffi arrives at Caramel Cove finding out that the tiki mascot is afraid that the volcano will explode and destroy the cove. After episode: Tiffi puts a massive Color Bomb in the volcano so it won't erupt. The tiki replies, "Mahalo little girl!". New things *Marmalade is introduced. This transparent layer normally covers a special candy below it, but the player can neither click on that candy with marmalade itself, nor switch candies with it. He/she must clear candies that are adjacent to the marmalade, match the special candy, or use other special candies to clear the marmalade and the special candy is released. Levels *Easiest level: Level 189 *Hardest level: Level 199 This episode is generally easy. There are some harder levels such as 191, 197 and the notorious 199, and level 198 can also be quite tricky as a timed level. The average difficulty of this episode is considerably easy. This episode contains 199, a Very Hard due to 72 double jellies. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels and 2 timed levels . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *Level 192 is the second level where no candies can spawn from the top. The first level was Level 129, exactly 63 levels earlier. Also the funniest thing is: if you invert 9 and 2 of 192, you'll have 129, another level that doesn't spawn more candies. *This episode has gained fame due to its finale being level 200, which inspires the theme for the following episode, Sweet Surprise. This is one of two episodes to have its finale on a multiple of a hundred. This happened again when Level 500 ended episode 34, Meringue Moor. Coincidentally, both are ingredient levels, but this one is easier (before it got badly nerfed). *The 6-color levels are: 186, 190, 191, 192, 193, 194, 195, 196, and 197. **This episode contains the longest string on levels with six colors in the game with 8. ***This episode contains the same amount of six color levels of Sweet Surprise and is only behind Chocolate Mountains with 10. *Level 200 is the only level in the episode to have 4 colours. Gallery/Directory caramelcovebefore.png|Help! The volcano has gone berserk! After200.png|Mahalo little girl! Niva186.png|Levell 186 - |link=Level 186 Niva187.png|Level 187 - |link=Level 187 Niva188.png|Level 188 - |link=Level 188 Niva189.png|Level 189 - |link=Level 189 Level 190.png|Level 190 - |link=Level 190 Level 191.png|Level 191 - |link=Level 191 Level 192.png|Level 192 - |link=Level 192 Level 193.png|Level 193 - |link=Level 193 Level 194.png|Level 194 - |link=Level 194 Level 195.png|Level 195 - |link=Level 195 Level 196.png|Level 196 - |link=Level 196 Level 197 board.jpg|Level 197 (Old) - |link=Level 197 New197.png|Level 197 (New) - |link=Level 197 Level 198.jpg|Level 198 - |link=Level 198 Level 199.png|Level 199 - |link=Level 199 Level_200.png|Level 200 - |link=Level 200 caramelcove_FB.jpg|Map on Facebook Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World Three Category:Released Episodes of 2012